Secrects
by Amanda Ayers
Summary: The Fellowship takes a different route to Mordor. They go through the mountains, hoping to reach Mordor from the north. They stop and rest at a pub hotel where they meet a stranger. This stranger helps them on their way to Mordor.
1. “Have you seen a girl?”

"**Have you seen a girl?"**

**I don't own anything or anyone from Tolkien's books.AU!**

The Fellowship left Rivendell many weeks ago. They now head through the mountains approaching Mordor from the north which is by far the safest road they could go. The hobbits are tired, the dwarf is complaining and Gandalf is getting even more grumpy than usually.

"I am so tired. I want a nice warm bed, lots of food, and Ale." said Merry tiredly.

"And some pipe weed." said Pippin.

"Stop your yammering young hobbits, there is a pub hotel not far from here. We should reach it before night fall, then you can have a bed, food, ale, and pipe weed. Until then be quiet!" shouted Gandalf angrily.

"Gandalf is right, in matter of fact I can see the place from here." Said Aragorn.

"YES!" Shouted the hobbits and started to race to the gate of the small town.

(Knock, knock, knock)

"Yes, what do you want?" said a man from behind the gate.

"We are headed for the Inn." said Gandalf.

"All right." said the man opening the gate door.

-In the pub-

"Finally some cold ale and fresh weed." said Pippin very contentedly.

"I would have to agree Pippin, I am very happy we came this way. Other wise we wouldn't have these things for months until we reached Rohan or Gondor." said Gandalf.

Suddenly a man with a cloak pulled low down over his face walked in the pub door. He was soaked because it had been raining outside for sometime. He also looked like he had just gotten out of a fight, he could hardly stand up. He walked over to the man behind the bar and asked if he had any rooms available. The owner said yes, then the man asked for a room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins and put them on the counter. The owner told the man what room he could have and asked him how long he was going to stay.

"Until tomorrow morning." Said the man.

Then he said that the rest of the money is for all his drinks and food until he left. The owner agreed and told one of the servants he had to wait on the man.

"Anything he wants he gets." said the owner to his servant.

The man in the cloak then put two more silver coins on the counter and said that he had a horse that he wanted to be taken care of outside. The owner told his stable boy to put the horse in the stable and take very good care of it. The man then throw a small silver coin to the stable boy. The man in the cloak went and sat down at a table closest to the fire and the back of the room. Some servants brought him food and lots of beer. They even brought him some pipe weed.

-The Fellowship's table-

"I don't like the feeling that is coming off that man." said Legolas.

"Neither do I ,Legolas. I think there is going to be trouble tonight." said Aragorn.

Everything was quiet for some hours then three, what looked like guards of someone important, came into the Inn. They looked around and then turned to the man behind the counter.

"Have you seen a young girl come through here lately old man?" asked one of the guards.

"No sir, I have not." said the owner.

"Are you sure?" ask the same guard.

"Yes, I am positive." said the now frighten man.

"Good, because if you are lying to me I will slit your throat, understand?" said the guard.

"Yes." said the man.

The lead guard told his men to spread out and look for the girl. They went around and asked the other people in the bar if they had seen a girl, most of them that were drunk said no. Then they came to the table the Fellowship was sitting at.

"Have any one of you seen a young girl this evening?" said one of the guards.

Everyone at the table said no. The man that had come in some hours before was now headed to the stairs to his room when a drunk came and knocked him to the ground. One of the guards came over to help him up. When the man stood his hood came down and her face was revealed.

"YOU!" Shouted the guard.

The other two guards had their weapons pulled and they surrounded the girl.

"I would like to see you escape me now, princess." said the lead guard.

"Well all right, if you insist." said the girl.

With that she pulled back her cloak all the way and took out her sword. The three guards charged forwards, with three quick sweeps the guards laid dead on the floor and the girl standing there bleeding badly. The girl stood holding her side and looking around for an escape path, luckily there was one. She grabbed her things and ran out of the door dropping blood as she did. She ran to the stables and got her horse, saddled him and then rode out of the town.

-Back to the pub-

"Well that was interesting." said Pippin.

"What was that about?" asked Merry.

"I do not know Merry, but that girl, why did she look so familiar?" said Aragorn.

"I think we should all get some sleep, we will be leaving in the morning." said Gandalf.

So that was Chapter 1, how did you likey? Good? I hope so. Remember to Review.


	2. “Who are you?”

"**Who are you?"**

**Again I don't own any LOTR stuff.AU!**

The next morning the Fellowship left the Inn and continued on their journey.

"Hey, look, blood." said Pippin pointing down at the ground.

"Yes, you are right, it is blood." Said Aragorn.

"It is probably that girls blood, she was bleeding quiet badly." said Legolas.

"She is probably dead by now." said Gimli.

"Yes, I would believe so. Anyway, lets go we have yet a long way to travel." said Aragorn.

"Hey, who is that!" said Merry looking ahead down the path.

There was a person limping and swaing from side to side. They looked as if they could hardly move. Then all their weight gave way and they fell to the ground.

"I do not know Merry." said Aragorn.

"I think we should go help them they look as if they are injured." said Legolas.

The Fellowship ran to the stranger's aid. The person was laying face down so Aragorn bent down and rolled them over.

"Look, it's that girl!" said Frodo.

"Miss, Miss, are you all right?" asked Aragorn shaking her.

"Miss?" repeated Aragorn.

"I think she is dead, Aragorn." said Legolas.

"No, she is just unconscious. Someone help me carry her to a shaded area." said Aragorn grabbing the girl and trying to lift her.

Boromir stood froward and helped pick her up. Then they carried her under some trees.

"Help me get her weapons and outer clothing off Boromir." said Aragorn.

Boromir helped and soon the girl had nothing on but her under shirt and pants.

"Bring some hot water and clean cloth, and someone build and fire." Aragorn ordered.

The hobbits did as he said.. Aragorn poured the hot water over her wounds to wash out the dirt. Then he took his dagger and heated it up over the fire. When it got red hot he put the blade in her wounds. As she jerked and moaned in pain.

"What are you doing to her?" asked Pippin.

"I have to get the infection out of her wounds." answered Aragorn.

After Aragorn had finished he put the bandages on the wounds.

"If she makes it through the night then she should be ok. We need to keep an eye on her. We will rest here for tonight and if she wakes up and is willing we can continue tomorrow morning. I'll keep first watch, then Legolas, then Boromir, understand?" said Aragorn.

"I think we all should get some rest now." said Gandalf.

The Fellowship got ready to sleep, except for Aragorn he stayed up and watched the girl.

The next morning everyone was standing around the girl hoping that she would wake up soon.

"Is she going to wake up?" asked Pippin.

"She should." said Aragorn.

"When?" asked Pippin.

"Now." said Legolas as the girl stirred and opened her eyes.

The girl saw them standing around her and jumped up grabbing her sword which was keep next to her. As she quickly stood she stooped down holding her side in pain.

"Wo, hold up there Miss, your hurt." said Aragorn running up to her.

She sliced at his outstretched hand.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here." said Aragorn standing back from her sword.

"I don't need anyone's help." The girl said weakly still holding her side.

"It doesn't look like that to me." said Aragorn.

"Well then maybe you should open your eyes. An elf doesn't need aid from a mortal." she said.

"Oh, so you are an elf, I should have known." said Aragorn.

"Aragorn, if she doesn't want anymore of our help then lets go and leave her here." said Gimli.

"Wait, Aragron?" asked the girl.

"Yes." said Aragron.

"As in Aragorn son of Arathron Lord of Gondor and heir to Esildor?" asked the girl.

"Yes." said Aragorn.

"I'm sorry, forgive my rudeness, My Lord." said the girl.

"Please don't call me that." said Aragron.

"And why not, that's who you are, that's who you were born as, is it not?" asked the girl in a angered voice.

"Well, yes but I would prefer people not to call me "My Lord"." said Aragorn.

"And why should you be ashamed of who you are, your father was not." said the girl.

"How, How do you know my father?" asked Aragorn confused.

"Lets just say we were old friends." said the girl.

"And my mother?" asked Aragorn.

"Your Mother? Yes, I would say we were friends as well." said the girl.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Aragorn.

"My name is Samaria." said Samaria.

"Samaria, I've heard of you, you are a princess, are you not?" said Gandalf.

"Yes, I am the princess." said Samaria.

"Who were those men looking for you?" asked Legolas.

Samaria ignored him.

"Princess?" asked Legolas.

"I'm not permitted to talk to wood elves." said Samaria.

"Why?" asked Pippin.

Samaria stared to open her mouth but Legolas talked before she could.

"Because she is a rouge elf and I am a wood elf and our kingdoms have been fighting with one another for thousands of years." said Legolas.

"Yes, and our kingdoms would not be feuding if it weren't for those wood elves of Mirkwood." said Samaria.

"Our kingdoms would not be feuding if it weren't for you rebels." said Legolas in an angered tone.

"Well we would not have had to rebel if your father treated us the same as everyone else. It is not our fault we were born different.!" said Samaria.

-Continued in next chapter-

Well I updated. Please Review.


	3. “Where are you headed?”

"**Where are you headed?"**

**I own nothing of Tolken's.AU!**

"What do you mean by, different?" asked Pippin.

"As you can tell I look a lot different than Legolas. I have brown hair and green eyes, when he has blond hair and blue eyes." said Samaria.

"Well, so, you are of two different types of elves." Said Pippin.

"No, young hobbit, we are not. My ancestors were born as wood elves, but we looked not as wood elves. So the King of Mirkwood, Legolas' father, treated our kind poorly. He kept us as slaves, and servants, tortured us if we refused." said Samaria.

"Why?" asked Pippin.

"Well, you would have to ask Legolas about that. I wouldn't know why those sorry excuses for elves, treated us so." said Samaria giving Legolas an evil look.

"I do regret the things that my ancestors did to you and your kind, but I was not alive then and I have nothing to do with it." said Legolas in an angered tone.

Samaria looked down embarrassed, she was always taught to hate wood elves of Mirkwood but she never agreed with the terms. Yes she was angry for the betrayal of the wood elves, but could she really hold that against someone who was not even alive in that time? Legolas could never understand what she went through, the torture she was put to. The pain of watching their kind destroy each other.

"I'm sorry Legolas, I never thought about you not being there. I have always thought of us as the same age, although I know that I am a lot older than you." said Samaria.

"You mean, you were alive then. During the battle of the elves?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, I was." answered Samaria.

"But that would make you at least 20,000 years old." said Aragorn.

"Yes, you are right." answered Samaria.

"How old are you?" asked Merry.

"Would you all happen to know Lady Galadrail of Lothlorien?" asked Samaria.

"Yes." said them all but the hobbits.

"Well I'll put it this way, I am older than she is." said Samaria.

Everyone gasped.

"You are? But how have you lived as long as you have?" asked Gandalf.

"It isn't easy, believe me." said Samaria.

"So, to change the subject, were are you headed?" asked Aragron.

"I'm not quiet sure, I was on my way home when I got captured by the wood elves and..." started Samaria.

"So, that is who was after you, they were wood elf guards." said Legolas.

"No. If you would just let me finish. Ok. I got captured by some wood elves and taken back to Mirkwood. They threw me in the dungeon, then there was some torture involved, and I escaped. I ran away until I reached Dale. Apparently the elf king had sent a message saying I might head that way. Anyway, the guards that was looking for me were of Dale, and they will probably send more after me. So now that I've answered your questions, then maybe you will answer mine, where are all of you headed?" said Samaria.

"Aragorn, do you really think we can trust her?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, I agree with the elf, I'm not comfortable around..." started Gimli.

"What, your not comfortable around elves that will go underground were a dwarf dare not?" said Samaria mockingly.

Gimli turned red from embarrassment or anger.

"We head to Mordor on a very important and secret mission." said Aragorn.

"You mean you are going to Mordor to destroy that ring around the hobbit's neck, am I right?" said Samaria looking towards Frodo.

"I knew it she is a orc spy!" said Gimli holding his ax in a attack position.

"I'm no spy, especially for an orc." said Samaria.

"Then how do you know of The Ring?"asked Aragorn.

"I have my ways, ones that you need not to worry about." said Samaria.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Aragorn.

"The same way your father knew he could trust me." said Samaria.

"And what was that?" asked Aragorn.

Then Samaria said something in elfish, but not in an dialect that Legolas understood. Aragorn seemed to though. He then said something back to her, they both nodded to one another in understanding.

"So you know a safe path to Mordor." said Aragorn.

"There is no safe path to Mordor, but I do know a safer path than the one that you all are taking." said Samaria.

"And what way is that?" asked Gandalf.

-Continued in next chapter-

Please guys review!

**I know that I miss spelled some names of places and people! Please correct them for me in your reviews!**


	4. “The Gap of Rohan”

"**The Gap of Rohan"**

**I do not own LOTR! AU!**

Continued from last chapter-

"We can follow the mountains southward and take the Gate of Rohan. Then we can go through the top part of Rohan, and continuing through Gondor. The from there we can take a secret path through the Dead Marshes and that will lead us to a path into the mountains that will bring us to Mount. Doom." said Samaria.

"The Gap of Rohan brings us far to close to Isingard. Saromon will capture us for sure." said Aragorn.

"Yes that may be so, but if that does happen I can make a distraction that will allow all of you to escape and continue to Mordor." said Samaria.

"What will happen to you then?" asked Pippin.

"I do not know." said Samaria.

"Death." said Gandalf.

"You are willing to risk your life to save our's?" asked Aragorn.

"I am willing to risk my life to save Middle Earth. I have done it many times in my very long life and I will continue to until I finally succed." said Samaria.

"I suppose that you do not fear death then." said Legolas.

"Death is the only adventure I have left to take." said Samaria.

"Do you really think that we will be able to pull it off?" asked Gandalf.

"I know Middle Earth better than I know my own abilities. Yes we can." said Samaria.

"Alright then, lets go." said Boromir.

"I still think Moria is that best way to go." said Gimli.

"Master Gimli, you know as well as I do that if we go through there we probably will not make it out alive." said Samaria.

"My cousin has that all under control." said Gimli.

"Not any more he doesn't." said Samaria.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Gimli.

"I am sorry to say this, your cousin and the rest of the Moria darwves are all dead." said Samaria.

"What?" asked Gimli.

"I took the path of Moria coming here. There is nothing left but bones. I am so very sorry." said Samaria.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! HOW COULD YOU KILL ALL THE DAWRVIES OF MORIA!" said Gimli now standing on top of Samaria with his ax ready to chop her head off.

"I didn't! The Goblins did. They were already dead when I got there! It looked as if they have been dead for many months! Now get off of me darwve!" said Samaria.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" growled Gimli.

"Gimli! Off of her now!" shouted Gandalf.

"She killed my people!" said Gimli.

"No, I didn't!" said Samaria. With that a bright light washed over Samaria and Gimli went flying through the air and hit a tree.

"Samaria!" said Gandalf.

"What did you expect, she is a rouge elf, they have great magic." said Legolas.

"Gimli? I am so sorry. I didn't kill them though. Balin was a very good friend of mine." Samaria said as she helped Gimli off the ground.

Gimli had a huge gash in his fore head and blood was pouring out of it.

"Here." said Samaria putting her head over his bloody gash. The same bright light came from her hand and when she pulled her hand back the gash was no longer there.

"Thank you. I am sorry for accusing you. Forgive me." said Gimli.

"It is alright. I have been accused of many things in my time." said Samaria.

"I believe we should be moving on now, we do not have much day light left." said Aragorn.

"Yes, I quit agree." said Samaria.

**Ok short chapter, but I had to put it in here. I really hope all of you are enjoying this story so far. I have abit of writer's block at the moment so please bear with me, I have been trying to concentrate on school. Please Review!**


	5. off the story for a bit

**off the story for a bit**

Ok I have had some people read this story and they don't like it. TO BAD, SO SAD! This is my story, this is how I want it to be. I don't go to your stories and tell you how to write them. Leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, OR NONE AT ALL! I have tried every way I can think of to put this Princess into this story so that my plot works, BUT everybody complains about how I have her. "She is too Mary Sue" "There is no such thing as Mountain Elves", I KNOW THIS! I MEAN FOR HER TO BE A BIT OF A MARY SUE! SHE IS OLD, SHE HAS LIVED FOR A VERY LONG TIME! SHE IS SUPPOSE TO KNOW EVERYTHING, SHE IS SUPPOSE TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT THE WAY SHE DOES! SO GET OVER IT! Read the story, get more into it, my plot hasn't even started to come out yet. DON'T JUDGE, TILL YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! And if any of you have any questions, ASK ME! Don't go off to another website and talk trash about my writing! will be happy to help anyone who needs help understanding my story, but don't talk trash about my writing, ok? That is one thing no one does, my writing is mine, your's is your's, I love to write, writing is what I am going to do with my life, can you say the same? Can you make money off of your writing? I can, I have. No I don't have proper writing skills, you know why? I live in a place where writing doesn't mean anything, everybody is a farmer, their children are farmers, and their children are farmers. That is not going to be me! I am going to school for writing when I get out of high school. I don't know correct grammar, I don't know how to spell hardly, I don't know sentence structure, and you know what, I have read stories that is all proper like that, I HATE THEM! Writing is suppose to be fun, you express yourself in writing, I write what I say, or see in my head. I don't talk proper because it doesn't matter in my town. So I don't write proper! But if you don't like my writing, DON'T READ IT, AND DON'T INSULT ME! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!

I will fix my story a bit, maybe ya'll will be able to understand it a bit better.


End file.
